


KIA

by shainlov



Series: Obito the Pain in Ass [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Iwagakure, Kakashi is sad grump, M/M, Or maybe... - Freeform, everybody liiiiives, huehuehuehuehuehuehue, no Uchiha dieeed, no angst?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shainlov/pseuds/shainlov
Summary: "When I grow up I am going to have my name craved in that stone!""Naruto, do you have any idea what it means?""Huh? What does it mean?""KIA means... Killed In Action, those names that have been craved in here are the Fallen Heroes of this village."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rin is Team 7 sensei  
> Kakashi is the man everyone is afraid of  
> Obito is dead...  
> ...or is he?

"Minato!"

The yell made Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure flinch, he didn't even realize when he spaced out. With a troubled face he apologized and urged the elders to go on, they were judging him - he knew that - who knew that Hokage is having such hard time with the elders? Sometimes he's jealous of Kushina who didn't become the Hokage... Ah, Hiruzen's laughing at him innerly again.

"Back on the topic, The Nine-Tails Jinchuriki is running around the Land of Fire freely, out of reach gaining reputation of "Red Death". If anything happens to her- Minato are you listening!?"

"I am, I am! But you do realize that nobody has enough power to stop that beautiful beast, right?"

"You're her husband and the Hokage!"

"That doesn't mean she stopped being her own person... I don't control her, she's not causing trouble at least-"

"-Oh, she is! Plenty! Haven't you read all the reports from the civils of other villages located in the Land of Fire? They're all complaints about the Kunoichi with red hair destroying the bars and wrecking their eldery! And from time to time it's about offensive marks she's leaving!"

"That... does sound like her..." Minato's head dropped. He's going to be forced into hard talk with his wife... well, at least their son is not like his mother-

"Yondaime-sama!" a Chunin went inside of the room yelling, Namikaze suspected what he was about to tell him. He took a deep breath in and out for his voice to not break when he speaks and he questioned:

"Well, what is the matter?"

"It's... about your son..." The Chunin was cut by Minato's sinking futher in his seat and despairing.

"Oh Dear God of Death, save me... Those two..." Minato hid his face in his hands. His calm facade was currently shattering. He knows neither Kushina nor Naruto are saint, but he reminds them from time to time to act properly... and what he gets? Of course, trouble. "I shall take care of them, is there anything more that needs discussion?"

"Nothing urgent."

"Then, I shall take a leave." Minato stood up straight and then disappeared in Hiraishin.

* * *

 

Naruto was sitting on couch and eating ice cream watching his favourite silly cartoons, when he heard door open and a voice calling out: "Tadaima, Dattebane!" his eyes lit up, his mother was rarely home - once or maybe twice a week, when she stayed longer than that it was usually around his birthday, dad's birthday and important celebrations.

"Mom!" He yelled putting away the ice cream and running to meet his parent.

"Naru-chan!" She opened her arms in which the blonde jumped and hugged her tight. "D'awww!"

"Hi mom! How was the journey?"

"Hmmm, I think it was tiring enough for me to stay extra few days." The red-haired mused grinning.

"Oh really?! Great! Because, I graduate soon!" Naruto's eyes lit up excitedly.

"Whaa? So soon? I didn't realize, Dattebane!"

"Yeah! On top of the class! Just like Sasuke!"

"So you both are the best ones?"

"Yep, yes we are Dattebayo!"

"So, what did you do today?"

"I managed to prank the grumpiest person in the Konohagakure!"

"Oooh~ lemme guess, Danzo?"

"Huh... didn't think of him... but that would be great too..."

"Koharu? Horuma?"

"Nope!"

"Who then?"

"That gloomy guy with spiky gray hair and dog mask!"

"Oh... no... oh no... what did you do?" Uzumaki raised eyebrows, this description fitted only one person she knows - and it's filling her with terror.

"Umm... mom?"

"Please tell me it wasn't Kakashi..." she muttered rubbing her temples.

"I did something wrong... didn't I?"

"Well... Kakashi is very grumpy... but he has his reasons... of course you didn't know." She smiled to him. "Don't worry about it, but you shouldn't prank him and if you meet him again, apologize." Naruto wondered for a minute, but his mother distracted him by telling him to check the ingredients for ramen.

The blonde's head perked up at the sound of his favourite food and nodded then took off to the kitchen. The boy's mother joined him and fifeteen minutes later they were making ramen with extra pork. Then door opened and another "Tadaima" was heard in the house.

"Dad!" Naruto grinned. "You're back early from the work, Dattebayo! You know, Mom's home too-! Dad? You're making a scary face..."

Minato inhaled and exhaled, first his wife, then son.

"I'm just tired..."

"Hmm... okay, well, me and mom are making dinner!"

* * *

"You're joking right Minato?"

"They're really pressing onto me... and they're kind of right... I know you have lot of chakra and skill, but even you get exhausted sometimes..." the blonde spoke slowly and careful. "Besides Naruto is basically always alone, the kids don't want to play with him because of his character, I'm always working and you're not home either..."

"Ughh... you're pulling those strings on me Dattebane..."

"Yeah, the reasonable arguments."

"I hate it!"

"So there's a deal then?" Minato smiled to his wife, who looked away.

"Baah! Fine! But I'm telling you, it's not going to be long!" the red-head blushed slightly.

* * *

Minato looked strictly at his son, and even that was coming hard for him, because... wasn't his pout just the cutest? Even Kushina couldn't make puppy eyes at him like that! He's totally in awe! Good thing he's been Shinobi for a long time that he learned the straight the facade.

"Can you stop causing trouble as much as you do?"

Naruto hung his head, he never got a scolding from anybody - maybe exeption for Iruka. Everybody else was just in awe of him because he's the Hokage's son. But truth is... he barely sees his dad... just like his mom... But his parents are awesome, and if he wants to spend more time with them, he needs to be more awesome that he is now.

"Sure... those are only little pranks though..."

"You keep sneaking on the Chunins and other guards - what if they actually, by accident, hurt you? What if they let a ninja whoose intentions are evil pass, because they think it's only just you? Do you get my point Naruto?"

"Yeah yeah... dattebayo..."

"Don't worry, you'll use that extra energy when you join a team after graduation."

"Hmpf!"

"Come on Naruto, don't do that because I'll have to ground you for being disrespectful." The younger Uzumaki puffed his cheeks and clenched his jaw. His father smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "I love you too son."

"Bahh!"

* * *

A man and woman were sitting in tea shop, it was a small traditional resteraunt, the two just finished eating their orders when the woman spoke up. It was a beauty - short brown hair; round, bright eyes; purple marking on her cheeks, mild make up; tight, black clothes, high boots, and a Jonin vest.

"So you asked me out on a lunch, Iruka." Rin hummed as she drank some of her tea. "I don't think it's because of some sercretive feelings towards me-" she looked at him raising eyebrow.

"N-no it's not! It's a buisness talk! Everyone knows you're bisexual beauty and currently dating lots of people."

"Hey! I am not! Just because I have a poor taste doesn't mean that I date few people at once!" Since the Team Minato disbanded (about ten years ago) she has became known for romance failures. All the people she dated eventually left her heartbroken, but after few first heartbreaks she gotten immune to it and ended becoming a huge flirt. People like Iruka - always focused at work without time for relationships - were just too pure for her. "They just... do mistakes and I leave... but it's not about my love life! It's about something else... what is it?" The brown-haired put down the cup.

"Well, this year's graduates are going to be formed into teams and I've been wondering if you would be interested into having one."

"Oh dear, Minato-sensei left it to you to form the teams?"

"Well, I know them the best since I taught them for nearly seven years."

"So much? Woah... well, why not? I haven't tried to form a team for a while."

"You did try?"

"Few times, I failed them though, they were not extacly what I looked for in team."

"Curious..."

"That's what all the hassle was about?"

"Pretty much."

"I see." She hummed. "Well, then it's my cue to leave, I have a resignation form to fill."

"What?"

"Well, I work at civil hospital, nothing much happens there, I mean, if it happens it's usually easy to fix and challenges happen rarely." The woman stood up and took out her wallet. "Here, my share. See you later Iruka!"

* * *

Kakashi was vaguely annoyed. Usually he just goes by the days without paying any second thought to people around him. Since he joined ANBU people started to get scared of him, there were people who he was unable to keep away longer than arm length - Gai and Rin. He knows he's unstable, but it's really hard to care about it. When he is too unstable it's Rin who calms him down. And Gai is the one who keeps him on remembering how to use words to talk. Other people? They're just blanks for him.

Sometimes when he feels better than usually he can maybe talk to Kushina and Minato-sensei, but it's been a while.

And today he was annoyed because of Minato's son. Getting all that confetti and glitter out of his hair was troublesome and time-consuming. Boy caught him off-guard - which was nearly impossible - and dumped a bucket filled with all the sparkly stuff on his head.

He might've feel rage or even laugh if he wasn't feeling so hollow.

He tried to take a different path than his kins, different path than the famous Hatake Path to Death and Destruction.

It's irrational how much he mourns. It shouldn't be this way. He should not mourn Obito anymore, he- is being an idiot and crybaby he always called Obito to be.

* * *

**_Iwagakure_ **

"Where did that idiot wander off to again..." blonde scoffed looking around. He walked up to some civil girl and with aggressiveness (and grumpiness) he questioned. "Oi! Have you seen the music-idiot?"

"Ah, Deidara-sama... well, I think he's at the mountain again..."

"Again? What does he has with those freaking mountains?"

"I suppose they calm him down."

"Hm... there's really nothing great about them." Deidara frustrated sighed and then went towards highest of the mountains surrounding Iwagakure.

 

 


	2. I don't see anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay so Team 7- Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno-"  
> "NO!"  
> "-...and Sasuke Uchiha"  
> "WHAT NO!"

Rin resigned and then went again to meet Iruka to get to know to details - apparently, she needs to wait half of week more, because the graduation is today and the kids need time to celebrate with their parents and siblings. Well, the days she was graduating were the War days so she supposes things might changed. Usually they graduated, then the next day went on a mission (most of times). Free time was when the team got disbanded, a member has died or gotten heavily injuried.

Nohara didn't have anything better to do, so she went to visit Kushina - because if rumors are real, she is back in the village! That means, she's here to stay for a longer while. The Uzumaki woman never stays long enough for rumors to be formed.

She was knocking on the door when a little yellow-head opened.

"Huh? Who are you?" boy questioned, he looked so squishy.

"Oh my, you grown up so fast - anyway, Kushina is home?"

"Mom! Someone to you!"

"Coming!" Rin smiled as she heard a familiar voice. Then she saw a red-head that used to tackle her in hugs all the time - and she didn't stop, she did that one time more. "Riiin-chan! Long time no see!"

"Hello to you too Kushina-san!"

"Look at you all so grown up! Look at that hair - it suits you, very pretty! Come in, come in~!" The Uzumaki dragged her inside, the brown-haired was continuosly observed by the blonde boy. "I'm going to make tea!" she ran out then to kitchen.

"Naruto, right?" Nohara grinned towards the blue-eyed boy who frowned.

"Yeah, who are you?"

"Rin Nohara, your dad's ex-student."

"You mean..." Naruto looked over to the picture shelf, it had framed lots of pictures, but most of all there was his dad's team. Rin walked up to it and picked up the old picture. She smiled fondly at the boys who were glaring at each other, Obito on left, Kakashi on right.

"I look so chubby, look at those cheeks!" she laughed, she showed the picture to Naruto. "I changed a lot, besides, I am sure I have lots of picture with baby you. I used to visit you a lot when you were much smaller."

"That's kinda awkward."

"Yeah, and by the way I heard someone pranked the guy on my right sometime ago. Wouldn't you know anything about it?" Rin grinned deviously to Naruto who started sweating. Kakashi didn't change much aside from uniform - he always wears a mask, so it's hard to say that he looks different. And ANBU are worse than teenage girls with the gossip, so she heard very quickly about Kakashi going home covered in sparkles.

Maybe the only way to help him was to annoy him? He always pushed people away, it only worsens since the death... of Obito. He's barely talking - she wishes she could force him to go to psychiatrist, but he'll feel only offended and be more silent than usual. There were few times...

Oh! and there she goes worrying about Kakashi again!

"Tea!" Kushina exclaimed walking in.

"Okay, Mom! I am going out to play with Konohamaru!"

Konohamaru more or less like him was only seen as a descendant of Hokage, so everybody let him get away with whatever he wanted... except Iruka.

* * *

_**Because I am lazy, three days later~~** _

_**...actually more sick than lazy** _

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes and sat up on his bed. He stood up from it and went to dress up. Today's the team-selecting day. Two days ago, there was a test and everybody passed - even that loser Naruto. And supposedly by a miracle or the fact that his father is a Hokage, but it was Iruka who was passing them, so probably no and Naruto actually cloned himself three times. Ravenette finished dressing up and went out of his room to kitchen - and as always his mother was already there making breakfast with Itachi who was already washing dishes after himself.

"Oh, good morning Sasuke!" his older brother smiled at him on which he nodded trying to not smile back.

"Good morning." he said and sat down to the table and watched his brother kiss his mother's cheek thanking for the food and after esaying goodbye to everybody, he left. He was finished with his breakfast as well, when his father went into the kitchen as well. Sasuke put his dishes into sink and said his own goodbyes to his parents and left to the Academy.

It was sunny as always.

When he walked, he saw some of his classmates as well - for example he saw Shikamaru with his best friend Choji at the corner shop byuing some chips as usual.

Everything about this village was so calm - even the guards seemed to be relaxing in the shade of the trees not worried that an enemy might attack - Sasuke can't blame them - who would dare attack the Konohagakure when a fastest man alive can teleport right behind you? Or when there's an elite, noble clan like Uchiha right by the borders just living there (it sucks sometimes to live by the borders of Konohagakure, you have to walk a long way to Academy or anywhere in particular).

When he gotten to Academy and sit by himself - as usual, he was the first one to appear in class - not his fault he goes extra early to not be late (his parents were very strict about him being on time - even earlier, and he thinks he gets why, when he goes somewhere sometimes there's some eldery that needs help on the way). He's sometimes even paranoid with punctuality.

Well, now he is here, the class started flooding with other graduates - some intending to become Shinobi and some intending to do civlian jobs - those guys continued their education on advanced level. When the Genin becomes Chunin they return to Academy for year of studying so they get on advanced education level just like the civils. It's inconvienient for those who don't manage to success getting the title early.

Sasuke didn't need to wait long to hear people asking for permission to sit next to him - if they knew him better, they'd know he doesn't care, that's why Naruto always sits next to him. The guy just doesn't ask nor bother asking him, he just sits. The blonde doesn't even speak to him, well, eventually he talks when he needs an answer to a question he doesn't know answer to - but that happens rarely as the two of them rival each other in "who tops the class".

Though it's hard when there's a genius of gaining and remembering information like Sakura, the combat was the real battlefield!

Naruto as usual slipped pass the arguing crowd and sat next to him and then - which was not usual - started talking to him, some nonesense about how fast the years passed, and how it's sad that they're parting ways... which was complete bullshit because they're gonna compete with each other still. Like, really. There's plenty to compete about, who first becomes Chunin, who become first Jonin, ANBU member... and so it goes on, though Sasuke suspects he will rather become a member of Uchiha Police Force than ANBU. They do more things inside the village than the ANBU, ANBU lately is rarely seen outside the village (they're actually very hard to be seen to be honest...).

There might be a slight tension with Sunagakure, but really, who wants to break a peace truce?

Sasuke ignored Naruto thinking about the peace and people getting all calm and negative towards the military.

In end next to him sat Naruto and next to Naruto sat his crush - Sakura. Sakura was something... very different. She was kinda pretty and very smart. Though... she was attention seeker, she wanted to be approved of. Everybody was settled by the time Iruka walked in and started his goodbye speech. It took some time before he went to the point of their last meeting.

It was his thing to do that. Pleasantries, the buisness and then pleasantries again.

And when he started reading out the teachers - nobody paid attention because nobody had any idea who they were.

"Team 7: Rin Nohara, Team 8: Kurenai Yuhi, Team 10: Asuma Sarutobi, so now the assigments to the teams."

 _Sarutobi Asuma?_ Naruto frowned, Konohamaru's last name was Sarutobi, maybe it was his kin or something?

"Team 7 consists of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno-"

Naruto interrupted with a exclaim of happiness - but quickly controlled himself, because Sakura seemed to be devastated.

"-And Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka pretended to not hear the gasps and devasteted yells of his students and went on with the list.

* * *

"D'awww! Kurenai! Asuma! Long time no see!" Rin walked up to the two Jonins. "I guess then I am in right class."

"Yeah, Iruka said that the Genins will be here half past." Kurenai smiled at her friend.

"So five minutes more of the freedom." the taller woman shrugged.

"Don't be like that, they can't be that bad!" Asuma said and on instinct reached to his cigarette box.

"Asuma! No smoking here!" Nohara scolded him - she got the rest bits of good manners in herself. "And as to what you said, do you really think so? Well, we'll just have to see for ourselves, but I bet that we're all going to be the worst teachers."

"Well, we didn't have the opportunity to teach kids before." Kurenai said nodding. "We might be pretty bad..."

"Anyway-"

"Rin, please, no. We're not-" Asuma pointed to Kurenai then to himself with light flush and the brown-haired cackled.

"Well, if you say so!"

"Rin, please, give it a rest!"

"No can do! I ship you two since the Academy! A way back than we ourselves passed those doors!" she grinned at them and as if on cue doors opened and nine teens walked inside. "Welp! Here we go! I am Nohara Rin, Team 7 follow me!" She passed them and went outside, she shot a glance behind her back to see a pink-haired girl, ravenette and blonde follow her.

* * *

"Alright then! As I said before - I am Nohara Rin! It's nice to meet you! Please introduce yourselves!"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki! You already know me, Dattebayo!" She didn't notice it before, but Naruto seemed to really love orange color... just like her favorite silly goose used to.

"Of course I do Naru-chan, I wouldn't dare to forget you! Okay you, with the pink hair!"

"Oh!" the girl blushed slightly and looked at Rin before smiling. "I am Sakura Haruno!"

"That's a very pretty name!"

"You have pretty one as well Rin-sensei!"

"Aww, thank you, and you? The Gloom?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Well, Sasuke, please say "hi" at least." Now that was everything that Obito wasn't at his age. Look at that Sasuke meeting every Uchiha standard - expecially the appearance. "So, I like to collect shells, they're my favorite. I might take you with me one day for a hunt if you want to! I know a place where they make really tasty seafood-flavored ramen..." she hummed remembering the seashore and how pretty the sunsets were there. "And you Naruto? What do you like?"

"Well, I like Ichiraku ramen... but I think they don't have there the seafood flavored ramen..."

"No, no, what do you like to do in free time?"

"Well, I train, watch TV, prank people..."

"I see, well, Sakura?"

"I umm... I like... reading?" she was very busy looking at Sasuke.

"And you Sasuke?"

"I train, occasionally with my brother, Itachi. But mostly alone."

"And your dreams?"

"Well... hmm..." Sakura hummed and pondered before she giggled all red.

"Ahh, I see." Rin grinned wolfishly at the girl who nodded while the boys looked confused. "The woman buisness boys. Anyway, how about you, Naruto? Sasuke?"

"Well, I will suprass all the Hokages! I will be greatest of them all! So, then I won't be seen just as son of Yellow Flash! I will become the Fifth!"

"That's a dream!" Rin smiled while her heart was eating melancholy. All the nonesense yells about Obito becoming the Hokage. "I believe you can achieve it - just don't die on the way over there!"

"Bahh! Like someone could do that! I am going to beat everybody with my awesome jutsus!"

Rin laughed before turning attention on Sasuke.

"Suprass Itachi, I suppose. I mean, dreams are for kids, I have a goal to achieve."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I want to get deeper into how I hc how was the education system built because I am doing a fic with a founders era, so yeah.  
> There's a lots of civil schools but only in Academy they can get higher education - that's why it's so big so it can fit many years at once, and only inside the Academy the younglings who wish to become a shinobi can attend an exam. But most of the Shinobi children don't regulary attend Academy, because they recieve most of the knowledge in their clans and from their parents; the Academy classes were mostly created for the civils who wished to become Shinobi and their parents don't have any idea how does the shinobi system work


End file.
